An Angel's Journey to Heaven
by gothicpoet0615
Summary: 2011 TV Show w/some mention of movies. Fallon Townsend has lost her parents, and turns to the only family she has left now: Charlie Townsend, her uncle. Running to Miami Beach, she encounters the Angels she chose for the Agency, and asks for their help. Along the way, she begins to prove to them and herself that she has what it takes to be what she's always meant to be: an Angel.
1. Prologue: An Angel on the Run

**I don't own the 2011 version of Charlie's Angels - or Charlie's Angels in general - in dialogue, plot, episode titles, and conversations (as much as I want to own it) except for my OCs Fallon Townsend, Rebecca and Tristan Townsend, and my villain OC Barry. **

**Face Claim for Fallon Townsend: Elizabeth Gillies**

**Face Claim for Rebecca Townsend: Elaine Hendrix**

**Face Claim for Tristan Townsend: Kevin McKidd**

* * *

**Prologue: An Angel On The Run**

It was late at night in Miami, Florida, when a fifteen-year-old girl ran with a backpack and a duffle bag in her hand. She was covered in blood and bruises, but otherwise alive. However, she was afraid to turn around to see who was catching up with her. Turning a corner, she ran inside an apartment complex, trying to find someplace to hide. She hears the screech of tires from the cars that were chasing her. Looking around, she saw a garbage tank that was big enough for her to hide. Seeing no other option, she opened the lid, jumped inside, and closed it quietly while making sure that the people chasing her she didn't see where she would go. The girl didn't dare move from her spot, in case they were there. Luckily for her, there was a hole inside the garbage; enough for her to take a peek at what's going on.

Some men came around, looking for the fifteen-year-old when she was in plain sight. Some of the guys have guns hidden inside their jackets. Others have tasers that hung on a holster, waiting for her to pop up. They looked everywhere for the girl, but couldn't find her. Then, her heart began to race when she saw one of the guys heading towards the garbage. Her pupils dilate with fear and anxiety, but before he could investigate, the leader of the group, called him over.

**"Hey, there's nothing but trash inside that bin,"** the leader of the group said. The same person who killed her parents in cold blood. Who started the chain of events that she had no idea was about to happen, much less change her life, but was staring at him with anger and despair.

"Barry, c'mon," the goon said. "You sure the girl's hiding here?"

**"She has to be. The information she has is valuable. Could ruin our entire operation."**

"And why go after the girl's parents?"

**"Her father was gonna blow the whistle. Telling the police about what he discovered. Twenty-five percent of the department are dirty cops, and I'm glad I got to put the bullet in that shit's head as well as his wife."**

"They're government officials. Won't their agencies notice that they're not coming back?"

**"Maybe, but I'd rather not have anyone trace the entire thing back to me,"** Barry responded. Then, he gets in the goon's face.** "And if you question me ever again about what happened tonight, you'll be joining them with a bullet through _your _brain. Understand?"**

The goon nods, his face impassive and stoic. Another lackey came up to the small group and reported, "We searched the entire complex. Nothing. The girl's not here." Barry curses quietly. He bites his fist, then lets out a sharp breath.

**"Alright. Let's pack up and get outta here." **He called to his crew, and they all backed away into their cars and drove away from the apartment complex, still hunting down the girl in the garbage bin. From inside, she saw the cars drive away from the complex, but didn't move from her position inside. She didn't know if 'Barry' left some of his people behind, so she stayed; standing on bags of garbage and a box of old Chow Mein. The girl waited for three-and-a-half hours before moving. Realizing that there's no one there, the girl - quietly and discreetly - lifted the lid, tossed her backpack and duffle onto the ground, and then pulled herself out. She peeked to make sure there were no more 'surprises' coming for her. Pulling out a compact mirror, she got to see if the coast was clear, which it was. Satisfied that the apartment complex is empty, she put on her duffle bag and backpack and began walking. Pulling out an address on a piece of paper were the words "Townsend Agency." She knew that the only person who can help her as well as bring justice to her parents was her uncle.

The girl began walking away from the apartment complex and heading down the street, knowing that she had directions that led her straight to Miami Beach. Being 5'7", 132 lbs., Fallon Townsend is the apple of her uncle's eye and the instigator of restarting the Townsend Agency again. Having silky smooth, wavy, brown hair that reached past her shoulders, gave her the appearance of an old soul in the body of a fifteen-year-old. She has a straight nose, a perfect, fair-skinned, oval face shape, and a curvy, firm, body type. Full lips that enhance her beauty as well as her blue-green eyes that stare straight into your soul. Despite her intimidating nature, she's an amicable and kind person. When threatened, she is terrifying and your worst nightmare.

"Uncle Charlie. I'm coming for you." The determination in her eyes and her voice after what she said, gave her strength to keep going, even though she's afraid that they're going to find her, which - by experience in villain 101 - they always do. Using her mini flashlight, she continued reading the directions on how to get to Miami Beach. She walks out of the condominiums to head north towards SW 81st Street and from there began her long trek to Miami Beach. Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours. Throughout the entire time, she cried to herself while walking across the Florida Turnpike to get to Exit 52. The horror of what she saw will haunt her for the rest of her life.

She knew that her father and mother were trying to do the world some good, but this is too much for her to handle. Fallon continued on her trek to Ocean Drive to the Townsend Agency, while people passed her by, ignoring her sad deposition, which is what she wanted. She stops for a minute to check her backpack for the directions when she saw two USB drives. However, Fallon thought nothing of it, and zipped it back up, continuing to Ocean Drive. Throughout her walk, she became filled with a wave of indescribable anger and thirst for vengeance and justice. She wants those people to pay for ripping her family away from her, but also to hurt them the same way they hurt her. The only two things on her mind: justice for her parent's murder and getting to Uncle Charlie for help. After that, who knows what's in store for her.

* * *

**Eight hours and ****forty-one minutes later**

Exhausted, hungry, and thirsty, Fallon Townsend finally made it to Miami Beach. Despite everything, she smiled to herself that she has arrived. To all the people Fallon passed on the street, she was just another ordinary homeless teenage girl. However, she wants justice for her mother and father; the people that loved her so much, they sacrificed themselves to protect her. She can still remember the events that led up to last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Fallon was reading a book when her mother came in, looking panicked. She took her eyes off the story for a moment to give her mother Fallon's complete attention. _

_"Honey," Fallon's mother began. "Remember the duffle bag that you packed a week ago, and the backpack should anything happen to us?" _

_"Yeah, there in the closet. Why?"_

_Fallon's mother, Rebecca Townsend, was a beauty, just like her daughter. Short, blonde, hair that reaches to her nape of her neck, a heart-shaped face that frames her straight nose, thin lips, and rosy, dimpled cheeks that juxtaposed her slender frame. A sun-tanned glow on her skin made her a woman who lived an incredible life. The tiny crinkles around her doe-eyed, blue eyes, gave the impression of self-confidence, kind, and intimidating when the need arose. _

_"Honey, I need you to do me a favor and go hide in the closet for me. You'll be safe there," Rebecca informed her daughter. _

_"Mom, what's going on? You're freaking me out," Fallon said, __abandoning her book altogether. _

_Suddenly, Fallon's father, Tristan Townsend, came barging in. He had honey blonde hair, but it began getting lighter with a few grey hairs appearing. A straight nose, structured, diamond-heart shaped face, blue eyes, and peach skin tone demonstrated __that he's his brother's twin (in the right circumstances). A slender build, slim frame, and signs of muscle peeking out from his shirt gave him the appearance of 'badass.' _

_"They're coming soon," he said. _

_Fallon looked between her parents, now growing concerned and scared. _

_"Whaddya mean 'they're coming soon?' Who's coming?"_

_"We found out something that got a powerful person angry. And now, they're here for payback."_

_"What?"_

_"Illegal activities in the Kendall PD that could change everything. Fallon, go fill two bottles of water from the tap." Fallon runs downstairs to do as her mother said. Unbeknownst to her, Rebecca and Tristan pulled their daughter's backpack and hid two USB drives inside the inner pocket. Then, they placed it back inside the closet before she came up. _

_"Are we doing the right thing?" Rebecca asks. _

_"This is the only way to keep her safe. If we don't survive past this night, our daughter will do what we failed. Charlie'll take care of her from now on," Tristan assures Rebecca. _

_"Okay, I'm back with the bottles," Fallon interrupts. Her parents smile at their daughter. They pulled out a plastic bag from their daughter's wastebasket and placed the bottles inside. _

_"Did you close it tight?" Rebecca wonders. Fallon nods._

_"Made sure that no water's coming out?" Another nod let him exhale a sigh of relief. "Go in the closet, and whatever you do, don't move from that spot; until you know for sure that they're gone. And turn off your phone."_

_"In case you're being tracked by __satellite." Fallon immediately turns off her phone and puts it in her pocket. The Townsend Family turn to listen to the door as it banged from the outside. Someone's trying to break it down by force. _

_"Now, honey, listen to us," her mother began. Fallon gave her parents her undivided attention. _

_"No matter what happens to both of us..." Tristan began._

_"Know that we love you so much and we're very proud of you. No matter what you decide to do with your life; be happy," Rebecca finished Tristan's thought. __Fallon cries silent tears. "I love you too. So much."_

_"To the moon and back?" Tristan and Rebecca said unanimously. _

_"Always and Forever," Fallon finished. She hugs them and kisses them both on the cheek. After they gave kisses to their daughter, knowing they'll leave this world; Fallon hides in the closet, making sure she's not seen or heard. In a few short minutes, the door fell to the ground. Someone rushed to Fallon's room, and she saw her parents fighting the intruders with all their might. But then, it all came crashing down, when 'Barry' came in and shot them straight through their heads. Fallon didn't dare breathe at that point. _

_"Alright, the girl's probably gone. Check the other houses around here; the bitch might be hiding somewhere," 'Barry' told them. The goons left the room, and the heavy footfalls of their shoes, on the stairs cause Fallon to listen - carefully - if they were around. An hour later, she pushes the closet door, grabs a mirror from her backpack, and uses it to look around. When Fallon saw that it was free, the door creaked open from the inside as Fallon hauls the backpack and duffle. Glad that her jacket was on, she puts the mirror in her jacket pocket as well as her phone. _

_She puts her backpack on her back and carries the duffle in her hand. Hyper-aware that she's in danger, Fallon says one last goodbye to her parents and runs away from the horrific scene. She crouches down to see if there are any more of those people, but she saw nothing. However, she knew they would come back, so she had to act fast. Hiding behind cars, using her mirror, she saw nothing. She ran straight to the lake where on the other side of the houses is a sidewalk. Crossing the grassy hill, Fallon crossed the metal barrier that divided the lake and SW 152nd Ave. Fallon ran as fast as she could to Waterview Condos, and find someplace safe to hide before they can catch her. _

* * *

She looked up to see the morning sun high in the sky of the beautiful, historic city.

"Miami Beach," she said. "I finally made it." Taking a deep breath, Fallon continues on her journey to the Townsend Agency. The sight of the Art Deco architecture, the beautiful colors, and the vibrant energy Miami Beach emanates from the locals and visitors it receives daily.

However, she got a rude awakening when someone bumped into her shoulder. She jolted, gave the passerby the finger, and screamed, "Watch where you're goin' jackass!" Then, she walks around the city, now that she's - momentarily - stopped moping. The adrenaline rush left her body after it sunk into her brain that she was here for Uncle Charlie and the sight of her parents' murder last night.

The aftermath, Fallon began to shake and cry silent tears for what she witnessed and what she lost.

Fallon Townsend sobbed for her parents, and how they were never going to be able to see her grow up and do incredible things to change the world. She wipes her tears and continued her trek to the Townsend Agency. So engrossed in her mind, Fallon didn't even realize that she passed the 'Welcome to Miami Beach' sign on her way into the city. Little did she know, an Angel was watching over her, waiting for Fallon to arrive. As she walked, she found some quarters on the ground, happy there was some money. The first thing Fallon knew was to make an anonymous call to the police about what happened. After looking around, Fallon found a pay phone she could use. Using the quarters, Fallon dialed 911.

**"911, what's your emergency?"** the woman said.

"Um, hi, I'd like to make an anonymous tip. I heard gunshots next door to me, and sounds of struggle. I didn't know what to do. When I saw inside their house, the door was busted in, and saw two people lying on the floor with a bullet hole through their heads," Fallon embellished some things, but calling in her parents' murder is necessary.

**"Alright, ma'am,"** the operator said. **"Can I have the address please?"**

"8585 SW 152nd Ave. Apt. 236. The complex name is Tiffany Lakes."

**"I will notify the officer closer to that address and check it out."**

"Thank you. One more thing," Fallon said. "Apartment 236 has a Red Honda Accord. License plate ASFT17."

**"Thank you very much for that piece of information. I will send some officers on duty to check out the house."**

"Thank you very much," Fallon breathed a sigh of relief. With that, she hung up the phone and continues trying to find Uncle Charlie's business.

* * *

Meanwhile, in 1976 Ocean Drive, a white Art Deco building with the plaque that says 'Townsend Agency' gleamed in the sunlight. The inside of the building is art-deco tropical modern with all the latest toys and tech they need. The first one inside the office is Jonathan Edwardo Bosley or "Bosley" as he is known to the Angels. He's a very handsome, Latino man who is an ingenious hacker, by trade and profession. A square-shaped face, tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes, and structured cheekbones, makes him a deadly combination.

Standing at 5'8", 117 lbs., an athletic build, John Edwardo Bosley, has become one of Charlie Townsend's most valued employees. He robbed a dollar off of everyone's tax return for his personal retirement package. However, he got caught, but Charlie negotiated a deal with the feds to not send him to prison, which he took. After he did, he has a new life now that he loves so much; he became someone that his grandmother could be proud of and he can be proud of himself.

"Good morning, Charlie," he said.

**_"Good morning, Bosley,"_**he said. _**"What's going on in the world today, Bosley? Any news?" **_

"Let me check right now." Bosley turns on the TV and flips the channel to Channel 7 for local news. There was a talk show, but it went black as the news report interrupted the locally scheduled program.

_"Good morning, Miami. We're sorry for interrupting your regularly scheduled program for this important breaking news. Last night, at around 8:13pm, a shooting occurred in housing complex Tiffany Lakes. It seems like a home invasion where two people were shot and killed in their own home. Wait...," _the reporter said. _"I'm just now receiving confirmation the people that were shot were CIA Special Agents Rebecca and Tristan Townsend, who were sent undercover for a reconnaissance mission that is - now being withdrawn - as classified. They're survived by their only daughter, Fallon Townsend, who went missing during the time of the murder. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Fallon Townsend, please contact the tip line on the bottom if you want to be anonymous. Thank you for time of this breaking news report, and we'll continue giving updates on this murder on our Facebook page. To Fallon Townsend, if you're watching this, we're all praying for you and hope you are safe and sound." _

The screen went black and returned to it's normal programming. Bosley turns off the TV as he stares in shock. Charlie watches the video feed in his mansion, heartbroken that his brother and sister-in-law are dead and now his only niece is missing.

"Charlie?" Bosley whispers.

**_"Yes John?"_**

"Are you okay?"

Charlie gave a sigh, an old man sigh. "No, John, I am the farthest from okay."

"Do you want me to call the Angels?" Bosley offered.

**_"No, Bosley,"_**Charlie told him. **_"For right now, finding Fallon is the top priority. Only when she is found, you can call the Angels." _**

"Okay Charlie." Bosley remembered Fallon from one of the times he visited Charlie. A beautiful little girl that he adored so much is now the only family Charlie has left. He knew that Charlie is worried for his niece, so Bosley decided to calm him down. "Don't worry, Charlie. If Fallon is anything like her parents, she can make it out of a situation. She'll be fine, and more importantly, she'll come home to us."

**_"You're right, John. It's just..."_** Charlie couldn't finish, but Bosley knew what he was saying.

"I know, Charlie. I know."

**_"Where could she be?"_** he wondered out loud. What they didn't realize is that Fallon Townsend already arrived in Miami Beach, looking worse for wear, but alive. However, that is where our story begins.


	2. AN: I'm Putting A lot of Stories on Hold

I know most of you were waiting for another chapter for my stories, but today my heart broke into a million pieces and it hurts just to write.

Today, early in the morning, my beloved dog, Princess passed away in my arms. It was - and still is - the worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life, and I don't know how to process it or never knew how much my heart could hurt this much. She didn't suffer, and passed away in her sleep, for which I'm grateful. But now, an empty place in my heart will probably never be filled.

Right now, I am putting a halt on all my fanfics that I have on my account. Now, this doesn't mean that I won't write again, because I will, and will try to finish them to the best of my abilities. But, until the pain lessens in my heart and in my mind, my stories are - officially - on hiatus.

Again, I apologize in advance if you were waiting for another chapter, but I can't focus on anything on right now.

**All of my stories will be put on hold until further notice:**

**\- An Angel's Journey to Heaven**

**\- An Angel in a DeVil**

**\- Disney's Descendants**

**\- Going Green**

**\- Possible To Find A Way Back**

**\- Second Chances**

**\- Songs of Innocence**

I apologize in advance, but right now, my mind and my heart has to heal. I will still have my account on and will continue to read stories that I follow, but I don't have the energy to be excited about writing on here, or anywhere, to be honest. Thanks for being understanding, and if you want to continue re-reading the chapters that are already posted, give comments and reviews on whether or not you like it, etc. I won't stop you.

I'm sorry and thank you for reading and listening

\- gothicpoet0615


	3. AN: Thanks For Everything

**I would like to say thank you for standing by me in my time of need and allowing me to grieve in my loss for my dog. It was very hard for all of us. I couldn't stop crying for two days when she passed, and my mother came back from Colombia that same day Princess passed away, and I was the one who told her...over the phone. It was difficult for all of us since she was such a big part of our lives, and made it better for my mother, my father, and myself. Her legacy was that she lived the best life possible, and that we should do the same as well, for which I am eternally grateful for all the times I spent with her. **

**Also, I'd like to respond to a lot of the comments you left behind, giving me condolences, telling me that it's going to be okay, and that things will get better. We got her ashes, and soon we're finding a nice place to put her in, so she'll have a little place of ****remembrance for us. **

**Thank you all for your messages of condolences, your kindness, advice, and prayers for closure. It means the world to me. **

* * *

**Disney Descendants**

_**AmthystDragon14: **_**I am so sorry for your loss. It was an incredibly painful time that I carried my Princess in my arms and she passed away on the way to the vet. Thank you so much for your words of kindness :D**

_**LoveShipper: **_**Thank you for your ****condolences to the loss of my dog. I appreciate it. **

* * *

**Going Green**

**_thedarkpokermaster: _It's an incredibly painful feeling that takes over. You can't breathe or think or even move. I cried in my father's shoulder; very loud sobs that could be heard from the waiting area while we were in the examination room. It was terrible that she's gone, but at least she's at peace now. I mean, we prepared for this day to come, but when it actually happens, we lose every thought in our heads and our brains turns to mush. **

**_Guest: _Thank you very much for this kind comment. I hope so. **

* * *

**Possible To Find A Way Back**

_**Tyreen Siren (Guest): **_**I am so sorry for the loss of your cat, and for your pet to be run over by a car is horrible to witness; something I wouldn't wish on anyone. There's a void that will - probably - never be filled again, except with time. Thank you for your kind words. **

_**LegionCenturionMaster: **_**Your prayer for my dog is beautiful, and I appreciate it. Thank you very much for that. **

_**MauraderPrime12: **_**Thanks for your understanding**

**_org 13 is best: _Thank you for that good advice. And you were right: the best of fortune came to me in my time of healing. She was a blessing in our lives, and made me so happy. She wouldn't want me sad or depressed, but continue doing what I love, which is writing. It may be the only thing that helps me focus and not think about it, even though I said I'm not going to write, but doing something to keep my mind off of it, helped. **

**_TheFishKing: _Thanks for the vote of confidence :)**

**_Engineer4Ever: _I am sorry that you lost your animal friend, and I'm glad that we - as a ****family - got closure from this loss. Thank you for your words.**

* * *

**Now, that a month has passed from feeling the loss of Princess, I'm going to restart my stories on FanFiction for everyone to read. However, it will take some time, and I'm going to do it as best as I possibly can. **

**So, stayed tuned for the new chapters (however long it's going to take), and hope your still by my side, reading them with enthusiasm, enjoyment, and pleasure. **

**love ya lots **

**xoxo gothicpoet0615 **


End file.
